Security System: Kittens
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Gambit has new kittens and they will protect him. While Rogue makes an appearance, this is not a ROMY fic. Based on events from the Gambit solo.


Gambit, also known as Remy LeBeau, was feeling tired but good. He was home later than he wanted but when testing the genius of Tony Stark, extra time was required. This time, Tony had paid Gambit to improve the security surrounding Stark's latest project. After the incident with the suit,* Tony decided he could put Gambit's skills to better use. It was worth the price to keep his inventions protected.

Remy walked into his apartment. As he moved inside, he threw his keys on the desk on the way to the kitchen. He had three little mouths to feed and wanted to make sure they had their kitten chow and water. The little furballs were happy to see him and followed him from the moment he walked in all the way to kitchen. They wanted to play. After grabbing a brew from the fridge he walked to the living room and sat on the couch with a string toy for them. He swirled the toy around and cooed to them. By the time he finished his beer, he was done playing with them. He left the toy on the couch and walked to the bedroom.

They followed him to the bedroom, where he began to strip down to his boxers while they intertwined themselves between his legs, stepping into and out of his uniform. While he preferred to sleep in the buff, he decided keeping his boxers on would be best. Little claws pawing at his legs for attention were a reminder that they could do some damage.

Gambit slid under the sheets of his bed and patted the blanket top to prompt the kittens to hop onto the bed. They jumped up immediately and each found their sleeping spot next to Remy. One curled up by his feet, another at his midsection, and the third one curled up near Remy's neck, using his shoulder as a pillow. They began purring, lulling him and themselves to sleep.

* * *

Rogue was in the med facility at the Avenger's mansion. She was applying ointment to heal up the kitten scratches she had received. Wolverine offered his healing powers but she said no, it was a reminder to watch out for the little demons who seemed to think Remy needed protecting. Reminding her the next time she wanted to talk to him, to call him first.

It would have been good to know that Tony Stark had paid Gambit to break into his warehouse for the purpose of upgrading the security protocols, prior to heading to Remy's apartment.

_Earlier that morning:_

When the alert popped onto the Avenger's monitoring system about a Stark warehouse being infiltrated, Rogue had a feeling she knew who it was. Remy was working off some steam. It was the second time in a short few weeks that a Stark building had been compromised. Wolverine and Rogue looked at each other and both knew who the culprit was. Rogue assured Wolverine she would talk with the restless Cajun and perhaps find better uses for his energy. Before leaving for Remy's apartment, Rogue asked to borrow Black Widow's powers. She wanted to sneak into Remy's place and speak to him in private regarding his extra curricular activities.

Getting into his apartment was easy enough. It was quiet in his apartment but he had a night light on in the kitchen. She noticed his keys on his desk. Rogue continued through the apartment to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and discovered Remy was sound asleep. She admired how peaceful he looked in sleep. The kittens woke up the moment she walked into the room. She didn't pay any attention to them until they walked to the end of the bed and stood together. She thought they might want attention the way they lined up next to each other side by side; she even thought they were cute. She didn't notice the tails swaying back and forth.

As Rogue approached the bed, she heard a growl and a hiss and it stopped her in her tracks. She was confused for a moment because she couldn't believe it was the kittens making the noise. She looked around the bedroom quickly looking for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Once she felt that there was nothing to be worried about she continued to the foot of the bed. They gave her another round of growling and hissing. While Rogue was surprised by their behavior, she decided to ignore them.

Rogue was reaching out to touch Remy's foot to jostle and wake him when all three kittens took a swat at her hand with claws out and another round of hissing and growling. Rogue hissed an ouch and muttered "little demons" and finally really looked at them. They stood there with their bodies in attack position, hair standing up on their backs, tails fluffed out and swishing back and forth in agitation. They meant business.

Just as Rogue was about to try another tactic that would avoid any more confrontation with the kittens, her phone in her back pocket began to vibrate. She grabbed the phone and read the text message Natasha had sent her. "I-Man hired the Cajun – all clear. BW." Rogue gave the kittens a dirty look. She then turned around, returned the text with an "ok," and walked out of the room and Remy's apartment as quietly as she had entered.

Once the kittens heard the door close, they walked back to their favorite places on the bed next to Remy. They did a quick wash of their paws and settled back down to sleep. They fell asleep feeling like warriors for protecting their master from an intruder. No one would hurt him if they could help it.

* See Gambit #13


End file.
